Survival Games
by CrazyBoutAnime
Summary: In a world full of Casters, Mermaids, Fairies, Vampires, Werewolves, and Heroes that humans fear, there is the Survival Games. Children 6-20 from the 6 districts go in to fight till death until 2 people win. When her sister, best friend and the boy who saved her life gets reaped, she volunteers and she will do whatever it takes to come back home. Or will she? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**I do not own the Hunger Games or anything you recognize.**

I am scared to death. I am in the Survival Games. Being the mayor's daughter doesn't guarantee your safety of being reaped into the games. I am probably going to die in the bloodbath. I'm only a caster. Casters aren't that strong. Okay, okay. Just think through the events on why they have these stupid games.

When we were discovered trying to escape, we were at war. None of us wanted to hurt them but we had to! They treated us like slaves. We rebelled. against the Capitol and we won. But homes were destroyed, families were killed, and the government fell apart. We tried telling the people that if they don't step up and help their country, it would be destroyed. They refused because it already has fallen apart. We had to compromise that if we wanted them to help us, we would have to put on a Survival Games every year. Two boys and two girls from every district. Everyone would vote who they wanted to get reaped and we put those votes in a raffle.

But that is not how I got reaped.


	2. Chapter 1

**I am starting my first chapter here! Please review so I can get your opinion of this fan fic. I do not own the Hunger Games or anything that you recognize. **

Ring! Ring!

My alarm went off. I swipe the alarm and fix my bed. Today and tomorrow are going to be long days. Today is the reaping. So is tomorrow. We have to travel to all 6 districts starting with the strongest going down to the weakest to pick 2 boys and 2 girls between the ages of 6-20 to go into the Survival Games. Not only is my dad the mayor of the district, he also works part time with Times, our president. Anyway, since all of us don't live in certain districts, the Survival Games may have more vampires than fairies or more mermaids than casters. It just depends on the year. I fix my hair into a side ponytail with a strip of my hair dutch braided. After that, I put on my jeggings and black shirt on for going into the woods. I then go downstairs to see my sister awake and on the table waiting for breakfast while my older brother was beside the pantry looking in the cabinets.

"Morning Rose. Morning Peter." I say as I lightly push Peter off of a cabinet and grab something to eat. They give me weird looks. I just shrug it off and said goodbye before I exited the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I hear Peter ask.

"Oh! My sweater." I run back inside grab my sweater and run back outside.

"That's not what i meant!" he says.

"Happy Survival Games?!" I yell.

"You too!" he yells.

I turn around and see Peter and Rose on the balcony waving.

"Don't forget to come back around 2! We are picking the tributes up!" Peter yells. I nod.

I run to my old house. It was where I lived before my mom married the mayor. My real dad went missing when i was 7. We never found him. Peter is technically my step brother and Rose is my half sister. But we love each other so much, we didn't even bother to add the step to brother or half to sister. I enter my old house. I was probably 8 when we moved out of this house. No one bought this house yet seeing it in this condition. I was glad. I loved this house. I always went to this secret place when I cried. No one knows about it except for myself. I enter the house and go into a closet and press on all 3 sides of it and go into my secret room. I close the hidden door and I was about to grab the bow and arrow my dad gave me, my knife vest, and my poison bottles when i hear noise. I turn around and see Troy, my best friend.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make this one longer. Please review so I can know your opinion on whether it was good or not. I do not own the Hunger Games or anything you recognize.**

"What are you doing here!" I yell. "How, how did you find this place?"

"Before you moved here, one of my friends used to live here. We used to be friends and we found this place." He says. "You ready to go?" He asks.

"Almost." I say as I grab some knives and put it in my knife vest. I then grab some arrows and put it in the sheath and got my bow my dad got me before he disappeared. "Ready." I say when I finished.

We exited the room and went out into the woods. The woods were the backyard of my old house so it was easy to get in and out without being spotted. Troy and I have a routine whenever we see each other in the woods. We find a tree, hangout eat and talk for a while, then we go hunting. The animals we find aren't for my family though. We have plenty to eat. It is for Troy's family. The food we give them is not enough though so we sometimes go hunting. Troy has 2 older brothers and twins as siblings. It is a lot. After that, we just go home. Sometimes, I would come with Troy to trade the animals we find to get money for Troy's family.

I run deeper into the woods and find a tree I find familiar. Then it hit me. This is how Troy and I met. I was probably 6 or 7 back then. This I'd where I also met . He saved my life. Or more like saved Mr from getting beaten up.

_I climb a tree to find my way back home when I hear a voice._

_"What are you doing up there! That is my hiding spot." A voice says._

_"Trying to find my way back home." I say. A little annoyed of this boy following me. "You got a problem with that?" _

_"Yup! Your in my hiding spot!" He says. I sigh. "My friends and I play around here all the time. If you come down, I they can help you out." He offers._

_"Are you saying that to be friendly or for me to get out of your hiding spot?" I ask, smiling._

_"Both" he says. I sigh and come down. "I am Troy." He says._

_"Leslie." I say. We shake hands. Right then, a group of boys some around Troy's age, some around mine came out of nowhere._

_"Hey guys. This is Leslie. Can you help her find her way out of the woods? I got to go now." He says. They nod. "Bye guys. Bye Leslie. Nice meeting you." I just smile._

_After he leaves and when he was out of sight, the tallest boy stepped up. "Look at what we have here. A lost little girl." He says. By the smile he had on his face, I knew that something was up._

_"Please don't hurt me." I say pleadingly._

_"Where is the fun it that?" The tall boy says._

_He picks me up by the shirt and before I could scream, he punches me in the stomach and throws me down on the ground. My head meets hard contact to it and I felt light headed. The boy approaches me but I didn't know what to do. I was terrified. I start shifting back. I start crying and the boy lifts his fists up. I close my eyes, preparing myself for the pain. But it never came. When I open my eyes, I see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes in front of me and the boy who attacked me on the ground._

_"Please don't hurt me." I say through sobs._

_"Don't worry. I won't." He says. He offers me a hand and I grab it. He pulls me up and he asks where I live. I told him where and in a matter of time, I am back home. _

_"Thank you...?" I ask._

_"Ryan. My name is Ryan." He says._

_"Thank you Ryan." I say. "My name is Leslie." And with that he walks off. _

_The next day, I try looking for him again to say thank you but I couldn't find him. I go back in the woods in hopes of finding him but I don't. Instead, I find Troy in his spot. Before I could turn around he climbs down and says sorry to me for what happened the day before. I never really saw Ryan except for special occasions and whenever I try to say thanks, I am always interrupted by someone or something so after a while, I just stopped. Troy and I became really close and became friends. One time I asked Troy where Ryan was and he said that the day we met, was Ryan's last day before moving to the middle of District 2._

"You remember this tree?" Troy asks.

"Wasn't this tree your hiding spot? This is where we met." I say. Troy just nods.

"The usual?" he asks. I nod.

We both climb the tree until we find a branch thick and long enough to hold both of us. When we found it, we set our supplies on the branch below and started chatting and eating for half an hour or so. After that, we split up to look for animals to hunt. Troy finds a place to set his snares and I go hunting. About an hour after walking, I killed 7 squirrels and a deer. I left the deer where it was because it was too heavy for me to carry. I was pretty small for my age. It runs in the family. As I walk back to the spot where Troy and I decided to meet, I saw that Troy wasn't there. I suddenly heard rustling to the left of me. The next thing I knew, a knife came whirling towards me...


	4. Chapter 3

**I know this story isn't that popular, but I am still continuing it. Please, please review. If you guys don't like this story, just please tell me. I want to know your opinions. Anyway, I will start Chapter 3 now. Sorry about the cliffhanger on the chapter before.**

I duck and instantly grabbed a knife from my knife vest and threw it in the direction it came from. I didn't bother looking because I knew Troy would never try to kill me. My knife hit an unfamiliar man in the heart. 'Bull's eye' I think to myself. I grabbed the knife that was whirled at me from a tree it was hit and when I was about to go grab the other one that I used to kill the man, a familiar voice comes in.

"Leslie, Leslie, run! They are here!" Troy yells.

I didn't need to know who 'they' was, I already knew. District 2 is the strongest and most powerful district in our country. I is filled with so much pride. We fear nothing. Well, almost nothing. Our one fear is the Capitol. The only people that overpower us. The only people who overrule us. I run as fast as I can back to my old house. After only a minute, I start coughing and wheezing. Why did I have to forget to take my asthma medications? I should have known. When I get to my house, I wait for Trot to come inside. We both run to the secret room. We shut the door and Troy sits down.

"What are you doing? We have to get back! The capitol were the ones to make all these houses. Don't you think they will know about this place?" I say coughing and wheezing every once in a while.

Troy stands up and we both take off all our weapons and hide them in big black bags. We were about to leave when I remembered I had medications here for my asthma somewhere.

"Wait." I say. I look in all the pockets of the bags until I finally found the medication I needed. 'Xopenex'.** (True story. I really do have asthma and I use that medication for it. That medication is one of many that I have to take.) **I take off the cap and breathed in the solution. After that, Troy and I went through the "secret" staircase that led to town. When we got out, we went our separate ways. I went back into the woods and found the tree I climb down on when I sneak away. I climb it and look through the window. I see Peter and Rose using my laptop. I banged on the window and Peter noticed me and opened it up. I quickly close the window once I got inside.

"What's with you?" he asks.

"Capitol. Woods. Troy. Escape." I say.

**Peter's POV**

At first, I didn't really make much sense, but then the pieces started to fit together. The capitol probably came into the woods and Troy and Leslie had to escape. I nod at my sister telling her that I understood. I take her black bag away from her and stuffed it under her bed. This was her room after all.

"Get ready to pick up the tributes." I say. "Mom and dad are coming back in an hour so get dressed while I prepare breakfast.

**Leslie's POV**

"So get dressed while I prepare lunch." My brother says. I nod. I then noticed that Peter and Rose were already ready. Peter was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans while Rose was wearing a green dress. "Oh, and pack something to wear after the reaping. We are picking up the tributes remember?" I nod. "Come on Rose. Let's let Leslie change and get ready." he says.

"I'll be there." she says as she closes the laptop. Peter leaves and Rose comes up to me. "What if I get picked?" she asks. I wanted to slap myself for forgetting that it's her first year and that she was really nervous. She has been having nightmares ever since she turned 6.

"You won't get picked. Please, it's your first year. Besides, you know how District 2 is full of volunteers who want to make their district proud. Just like me. I am planning on volunteering when I turn 16." I say trying to sound confident.

"That is next year right?" Rose asks. I nod, I was thinking of something else at the moment.

I don't know how many times Rose's name was voted into reaping balls. I hope no one voted for her. No matter how much I don't want to admit it, there is still a chance she may get picked. I look at her. She doesn't look entirely convinced. Before she can say anything else, I go into my drawer and grab my mockingjay pin. "Here, have this. Grandma gave it to me on my first reaping. It's yours now, to give you good luck." I say. She smiles and hugs me. And with that, she is out of my room.


	5. Chapter 4

**I want to say thanks to the 1 person who reviewed:**

**Isaacs-Leheys-Scarf**

**I'll start Chapter 4 now. I hope you like it!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else that you recognize.  
**

I find a small bag to pack a tank top and jeans. Then, I go into my closet to find a reaping dress to wear. My parents want me to look good if ever got reaped into the games, so they bought me, Rose, and Peter clothes that we only wear on reapings. Rose and Peter loves their clothes. I just think it's a waste of time. "Sending 24 kids to the capitol wearing pretty little dresses and pretty little tuxedos. Stupid capitol. I can't believe I have miss swimming and ice-skating just because of the reapings." I say to myself as find my favorite ice-skating dress. "Who says I can't where my skating dresses. I did find this in my reaping section." I say to myself. I pull out the purple dress. The dress goes down to mid-thigh (**True story again! Just to let some of you guys know, I am trying to mix my real life with this story.)**, and has pink sparkles all over the is a few pink, white, and purple rhinestones on the skirt part. The back has the straps crisscross. The straps also have rhinestones on them. I loved this dress. I used it to skate along the song **Fly To Your Heart by Selena Gomez.**

I lay my dress on the bed and head to the bathroom where I took a quick shower and blow-dried my hair. I went back to my room and put on my dress found purple flats to match them. I fixed my hair into a high ponytail just like what I did on the day of my skating competition. I grab the hair-tie of my door to go downstairs when Rose comes in.

"Can you fix my hair? I'm done with lunch." she asks. I nod. She gives me a hair tie and I fix her hair into a braided bun. After that, we head downstairs to lunch. I see a plate there for me. I take the plate and put it in the refrigerator.

"I am not hungry." I tell Peter. He just nods. I guess it's not that surprising anymore. I am never that hungry these days anymore.

"We have to get to the reaping now. The sooner it ends, the sooner we pick up the tributes and the sooner we get to go back home from dropping off the tributes." he says. It's the same as always on reaping days. The gong sounds. It means it is time. We walk into the town square and I lead Rose to the fairy section.

"Stay here and wait until it's your turn. Then, find me in the crowd okay?" I tell her.

"Where are you going to be?" she asks. I can tell she is worried.

"I'll be over there in the caster section. I have to go now. Just follow my instructions and you'll do just fine." I say. I head over to the caster section and am relieved that I was not the last one.

"Next!" a peacekeeper yells. I step forward and let her ask me personal questions. Casters are very powerful. They can do almost anything. Their powers just take a while before it affects anything. I answer all of them and they identify me as Leslie Rieddel. I go into the crowd and see Rose looking for me. I walk up to her and grab her hand.

"Come on. This way." I lead her to where Troy was. We stand there as we wait for everyone else to come over. Once everyone was here, my mom and dad come up on stage and give their yearly speech.

"Welcome. Welcome. Happy Survival Games! As usual we will pick 2 boys and 2 girls to enter the games. I want to let you guys know that this year, fighting for the spot will not be tolerated. You must wait until all tributes are chosen. You may then volunteer after that." she says with a big smile. Ugh. Ever since my mom married the mayor, she has been wearing too much make-up, wearing too much high heels, and dressing like the Capitol people. What has gotten into her? She walks to the girl's reaping balls and picks up 1 slip of paper. "Emily Smith." she says. A blond-haired girl walks up on stage. Her eyes are red. Probably from crying.

"Weakling." I say to myself. Although Rose cried or almost cried earlier today, she was only 6. A lot of 6 and 7 year olds tend to cry on reaping days. But Emily was 13. She was still crying on her 7th year. "What's with her?" I ask Troy who was to the left of me. He shrugs.

"I don't know. She'll be easy to kill though. She looks like one of those weaklings." he says. I smirk. "She has been crying for a long time. Look at her eyes. She is 13 years old. Can't she at least learn to hold her tears in?" I say. We both look at each other and stifle a laugh.

My mom walks over to the reaping ball again and picks another slip up. Still wearing her big smile. When she opens the slip, her smile suddenly fades. I wonder why. "Ro-Ro- Rosella Rieddel." she says weakly.

I hold back tears. This is Rose's first year! She couldn't have been picked! Not many people vote for a 6 year old! Actually, almost everyone votes for their selves. ALMOST everyone. Before I can say 'I volunteer' someone puts their hand on my mouth. I kick and struggle to get out of who ever's grasp I am in. I need to volunteer for Rose. I can't let her go in the games. I noticed that Troy wasn't at the left of me anymore. Then, I realized it was him covering my mouth. I figured out from the whisper. I recognize his voice anywhere.

"You gotta wait for them to call them all up remember?" he asks. I calm down and nod. He lets go of me and I instantly go into tears. Troy pulls me into a hug. It seems pretty ironic that a girl who just called a crying girl a weakling is crying now. It was even more ironic on how a District 2 girl would ever cry at all. District 2 is full of careers. Careers don't love. Career's don't care for one another. Careers fight. They survive. Unlike the other district's careers don't cry or weep when they are about to die in the games. They are proud that they have worked hard. And here I am. Crying like I was from district 6. Weaklings. They only have 3 victors in how many games? 88? What am I thinking? I am just like them. I don't deserve to called a career if I act like this. So I straighten up, wipe the tears away and wait until I can finally volunteer for my sister.


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope that you guys are liking this story. I want to thank Cloverthg for also reviewing.**

**I am really hoping to somehow publish this story or at least have some famous author read it and I can't do that without your opinions. I need to know if I need to change something. Anyway, I'll start Chapter 5. I do not own The Hunger Games, the characters or anything else you recognize.**

I watch as Rose makes her way on stage and my mom is in some kind of trance. She doesn't rush Rose to get onto stage unlike what she does to other tributes. Rose steps onto stage next to Emily and my mom seems to come back to reality. She walks over to the boy's reaping ball slower than usual. She grabs 2 slips of paper and opens one up. "Troy Nitegal and Ryan Leemark" my mom says. 'Oh no. Not Troy and especially not Ryan. He saved my life. I can't kill him. Nor can I kill Troy. But only 2 people can win and I intend on being one of them.' I think to myself as Troy and Ryan step up on stage. "Any volunteer's?" she asks.

"I volunteer for Rose Rieddel!" I yell. I come up stage and take Rose's hand. "Go sit with dad over there. Go. Just please, do it for me." I tell her trying to not cry. She hugs me and sits down with dad, her eyes red.

"Oh! I am so proud of you honey! This is my daughter Leslie Rieddel." she says with a shaky voice. I can tell that she didn't want to say that. She knows how much I wanted to volunteer when I was 16. "Anymore volunteers?" she asks. No one answers. That's weird. There are always volunteers from this district. "Then give a big round of applause for this year's tributes for District 2!" she says. Everyone claps. Then, I am taken inside by peacekeepers. I am lead into a big room with Emily, Troy, and Ryan. We each find a place to sit on. I sit on a coach with Troy and Emily and Ryan each take a chair.

The door opens and my parents and my siblings burst into the room. I go right into my mom's arms and start crying. I know it must look horrible especially that it is in front of other tributes. Ugh, they must think I am a weakling. But I am too scared to even care. I leave my mom's arms and go into my step-dad's then to my brother who I hug for a very long time. I let go and face my sister. She walks up and hugs me. "Why did you volunteer for me? You know that if you come back you have to kill one of them." she asks.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt. You're my little sister. I can't let you go into the games to fight to death." I say. She starts crying.

"Promise me you'll come back." she says. "I promise." I say. Rose gives me my mockingjay pin back. "Keep it. For goodluck." She says. I nod.

A peacekeeper comes in. "Your time is up." Rose clutches to me and it takes my parents, me, my brother and a peacekeeper to pull her off. She is pretty strong for a 6 year old. When they finally get her off of me, she starts screaming. "Rose, Rose, it's okay. Go home with them now. It's fine." I tell her. I do not want a peacekeeper injecting medicine to put her to sleep. Luckily she stops, falls to the floor and just starts crying. My dad has to carry her to get her out. Once they all leave, I go onto the couch with Troy again and start crying. I hate having to see my little sister like that. She was always so naive and happy. Troy pulls me into a hug. For the next 30 minutes, Emily and Ryan's family come in.

"Where are your parents?" I ask Troy.

"I forgot to tell you, they left earlier today to visit my cousin in District 1." he says. I nod. A peacekeeper comes in and tells us that it is time to go to the Capitol. We nod and get into a train. I see my whole family at the tables eating. My mom stands up and says, "My name is Joy and I will be your escorts. Before you guys go eat, do you have any questions?"

No one says a word so I decide to speak up. "Who are our mentors?" I ask.

A smile forms on her lips. "You guys have heard recently that the Hungers Games are over now right?" We all nod. "We took the current mentors and mixed them up to be mentors for the Survival Games. You guys will be having Finnick, Annie, Cato, and Clove." she says.

**There is Chapter 5 for you guys! This chapter wasn't as long as I hope but that is fine. I will try my best to make it up on the next one. To let you guys know, I am taking a few suggestions from people. So if you ever have something in mind, review or PM me!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I don't have anyone making tributes. I don't really need them right now but soon, I won't be able to make anymore chapters. I really need you guys to PM me or review so you can make a tribute. Anyway, here is chapter 6 for you guys.**

**I never got to thank Liv for reviewing, so I just want to say thank you and that I will take your suggestion.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

'Oh my gosh. Finnick, Annie, Cato and Clove! Between the four of them, I hope I either get Cato or Clove. Most likely Clove because she is a girl. Oh, I got to show her that I know how to throw knives.' I think to myself as I eat.

My mom and dad gets off the train. We are probably at District 4 now. Troy and I sit there and eat.

After about an hour, we finish eating and we wait for my parents to come back to let them know that we are going to our rooms. We wait for another 20 minutes before my parents come in with the District 4 tributes. I had friends who moved here. I hope that they are okay. I tell my mom that Troy and I are going to our rooms. As we walk to our rooms, Troy asks me, "Do you want me to drop you off?" I nod. I don't want to walk alone. We walk in the hallway when we pass by 2 tributes. Probably the girl and boy from 4. I wonder where the other 2 are at.

"Hey Leslie. Hey Troy." the girl says.

"Hey Misty. Hey Dylan." I say. I stop. Was that really Misty and Dylan? I turn around to see that Misty and Dylan have done the same.

"Leslie? Troy?" Misty asks.

"Misty? Dylan?" I say.

We stand frozen for a few seconds. Then, we suddenly run into each other's arms. I run into Misty's and Troy runs into Dylan's. Then, we switch so that I am hugging Dylan and Misty is hugging Troy.

"It's so good to see you! Well, kind off. It's nice to see you guys but not when we are forced to kill each other."

"I am guessing that you are my roommate Leslie. Right?" Misty asks. I nod.

"District 1, 2, and 4 girls share 1 room and the District 1, 2, and 4 boys share another. The other districts get their own room." I say.

"Troy and I are going to the boy career room now. Before you guys start talking about girly stuff and gossip." Dylan says. Misty and I roll our eyes.

"Whatever." we both say as Troy and Dylan leave. Misty and I enter our room and see that there are 3 beds stack up on each other on each side. I guess this how careers live for the rest of the games. Misty and I change in the bathroom. When we get out, we see that Emily and and Misty's district girl partner, Lia are sitting on the beds. Nice, another friend that I am being forced to kill.

"Lia!" I say as I run up to her.

"Leslie? Is that you? Oh my gosh, how long has it been?" she asks.

"I don't know. How is your brother?" I ask.

"He got r-reaped." she says quietly. I can tell she is trying not to cry.

"Oh, it's okay Lia. It'll be okay. I felt like that too when Rose got reaped." I say.

"Your sister got picked?" she asks.

"Well, ya. But I volunteered for her so I am the one who is going into the games instead of her." I say. The train suddenly stops. "We must be at District 1 now." I say. they all nod. We chat and talk for a while before my mom comes in with District 1 girls.

"Oh no." I whisper to Misty and Lia.

I run up and hug my District 1 friends, Renesmee and Leni.

"There has to be sokme mistake. How could we all be picked? Wait, please don't tell me that Max, Logan, and Jordan got reaped too?

It stays silent for a few moments. "Sorry Leslie." Leni says.

"Lia?" I ask.

"Max got picked too." she says. A tear runs down my face. All my friends got reaped. our whole group, all 11 of us are going into the games and only 1 can come out.

...

"Girls, it's time to meet your mentors. I will drop you guys off at each of your private rooms with a boy yo meet them. I hope you like them!" she says. We all get out of our rooms without another word. I hope that I get dropped off with Troy. But, I wasn't lucky enough. I got dropped off with Ryan. Which means he will also be my partner in the tribute parades. Ugh! Could things get any worse. Does Ryan even remember me? I hope not. It will just make things awkward.

We walk into the room and I see Cato and Clove in the room.

"Yes!" I whisper to myself.

"Sit down here." Cato says.

Ryan and I sit down. "Ryan, I will be your mentor. Leslie, Clove will be yours." Ryan and I nod.

"What is your weapon" Clove asks both Ryan and I.

"I can use a sword and an ax. I can throw knives but it isn't really my thing." Ryan says.

"I use the bow and I can throw knives. I am very resourceful and I can identify plants." I say.

"She is amazing at throwing knives. She never misses her target. Same thing with a bow." Ryan says.

"Thanks." I tell Ryan. "I wish I can throw knives as good as you" I tell Clove. Clove has always been my role model ever since she was reaped into the Hunger Games. She is so lucky that the Hunger Games are over know. If only the Survival Games was like that.

"Something bothering you?" Clove asks.

"No." I say a little too quickly. Ryan stares at me. Ugh. He knows. "It is just that all my friends have been reaped into the games. All the careers that were reaped are my friends. I have known them ever since I was 6. Well, most of them. The only person I don't know is my girl distrcit partner, Emily." I say.

"We have a plan to keep you all alive. And we are happy to share it. But you guys have to do everything we say." Cato and Clove both say.

Ryan and I look at each other. Then our mentors. "We are all ears." we both say.

**How is this chapter? Was it that bad? I honestly didn't really have fun writing this one. Anyway, please sign up your own tribute! It would really help me! I will try to update every day since school is starting in a week. When school starts, I will probably only update Friday night and Saturday night. Maybe. If I get lucky, I can write in the middle of the week. But don't worry! I have everything planned out. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Characters

**I finally got the characters for these games! I couldn't have done it without the help og my friends! Thank you so much Leni and Misty!**

District 1 Female:Leni Kagamine

District 1 Female: Renesmee Blodsuc

District 1 Male:Logan Toyo

District 1 Male:Jordan Ginerria

District 2 Female:Emily Smith

District 2 Female:Leslie Rieddel

District 2 Male:Troy Nitegal

District 2 Male:Ryan Leemark

District 3 Female: Alondra Valence

District 3 Female: Jaliyah Goatsbottom

District 3 Male: Shin Haze

District 3 Male:Alexander Remington

District 4 Female:Misty Kirigaya

District 4 Female:Lia Shakugana

District 4 Male:Dylan Shakugana

District 4 Male:Max Koles

District 5 Female:Lexi Pickles

District 5 Female:Mady Johanson

District 5 Male:Jacob Vebraman

District 5 Male: Calico Sailor

District 6 Female:Sarah Van Haven

District 6 Female:Hanna Van Haven

District 6 Male: Sebastian Rivers

District 6 Male: Samuel Gippo


	9. Chapter 7

**I don't really have anything to say so... I'll start Chapter 7 now! YAY! Thank you to MusicDreamer101 and iluvlittleanimebubbles! You guys are the best! I want to thank MusicDreamer101 for helping me!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Time passes by so fast on the train. The tributes from 3, 5, and 6 are picked up. I heard that most of the girls are complete sluts. Especially the 2 sisters from 6: Sarah and Hanna van Haven or something like that. I can tell that some of the boys are playboys like the boys, Samuel, Sebastian, Jacob and Calico. Anyway, we were in the Capitol in no time and we went to the training center. We wren't supposed to train until tomorrow but, the mentors got the gamemakers to give us a head start. So here we are, all 24 of us in the training center.

"So do you guys get the plan?" I asked in a hushed voice and they all nod.

So now, phase 1 is in action. We all split up and learn new things instead of showing off our skills. I looked around at what my friends were doing. One of the things I noticed was that one of Lia's long lost best friend and old crush, Alexander, was here. I don't think she noticed him because she was too busy with Max, but he sure noticed her. I see him glaring at Max and looking longingly at Lia. I sighed. This year is going to be an interesting year. Or more like an interesting 2 weeks since that's how long the game lasts.

Dylan and Misty are at the crossbow station. God! Why are they there! I mean why is Dylan there? He is already good at the crossbow!

"I'll be right back." I tell Troy. He nods. I am teaching Troy how to start a fire right now and Ryan seems to be ignoring me. I wonder what's wrong with him. How am I supposed to know. I am the baby of the group. I am only 15. Leni, Max, and Alexander is 18. Jordan is 19. Logan, Ryan, Troy, and Dylan are all 17 and Lia, Misty, and Renesmee are 16.

I walk up to Dylan . "Why are you in the crossbow section? We are supposed to be learning new things, not showing off." I say.

"I am teaching Misty." He says defensively.

"Fine. I'll leave you 2 lovebirds to do your stuff." I say jokingly. Misty and Dylan blush. I laugh. "Bye!" I tell them. Even though I am the youngest, they still treat me like I am the same age as them. Thank god. I don't want to be pushed around just like I am at school. I skipped 2 grade levels so I am with 17 year olds instead of other 15 year olds. I am lucky that Troy has the same classes as me. He is always defending me. When he is not at school, let's say he is sick. I am being pushed around all day. I sometimes have to leave school early. I feel so bad for him. He's being pushed around too because of me. The boys tease me because they think Troy and I make a perfect match and the girls are making my life impossible to live. Everyone is drooling over Troy. I tell everyone that he is just my friend but I guess it doesn't make a difference since I am his one and only friend. He spends most of his time with me. But who cares? Because once I win. It will all change. I won't be pushed around anymore. My little sister won't be pushed around anymore.

~Later~

Tonight was the chariot ride parade and I was getting ready. I was wearing a short gold dress that came up to my knees. It had a gold armor plate going from my bust and up wrapping around my neck like a choker. The rest of my dress was silk. My shoes were golden gladiators with metal wrapping around my legs. My hair was in a incinerate braid bun. I had on light make-up:smokey golden eye shadow, clear lipstick, gold eyeliner and mascara.

My district partner Emily, had a short golden tube dress armor that only came down to the middle of her thighs. It was tight on her and her face was blue from a lack of oxygen. She also had golden heel wedges that made her legs bruised from the amount of weight on them. Instead of light make-up, she had pounds of concealer, foundation, eye shadow and lipstick. It made her look like a clown. Troy and Ryan were wearing golden vest-like armor with black slacks and dress shoes. we were placed on our chariot and put on our best fake smiles that we could conjure.

**Hey guys! I made a few changes in a few of the chapters so please check it out! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 8

**I am starting Chapter 8 now. I hope you guys like it!**

**I don not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

There is still a few more minutes before the parade starts. Seven minutes to be precise. I can't believe we have to get ready early. I do not want to be seen excited for the games. I have to look bored!

"What is wrong with you Cato! I though you loved me! If you didn't, you could have just told me. There was no need to hide it in your stupid diary!" I hear Clove yell at Cato.

"It's not what it looks like. Besides, who gave you the right to read my diary." Cato says.

Cato has a diary?! Wow. This is news. Imagine the headline on the newspaper.

_Dangerous and Vicious victor of the Hunger Games has a diary!_

I wonder what color his diary is.

"Ha! You see! You do like her. You could have just told me! You didn't have to hide it in pink diary!" Clove yells.

Wow. Even better.

_Dangerous and Vicious victor of the Hunger Games has a pink diary!_

"Clove-" Cato starts.

"Peeta won't be too happy about this either. Your lucky that I won't be telling him what you have down. I am only being nice because you gave me this." Clove says a little more calmly. Clove lifts up her right hand showing the ring.

Is that an engagement ring or a promise ring. I can't tell.

"You told me Cato! Wait no, you promised me. You promised me that you will love me and that you will always be there for me. But now I see that you are just playing around. I should have known you never stay with a girl for more than a year. I was lucky that I got to spend time with you for 2 years. You said I was special. You said I was different. But you probably say that to every girl you date." Clove says with every word becoming more like a whisper. For a moment, real hurt was registered on Clove's face. Then, it suddenly turned into anger. She takes of the ring and throws it at Cato hitting him right in the eye. "Take your stupid ring back. I don't want it. Give it to some other girl." Clove says. She turns around and starts to walk away from Cato.

"Clove. Clove please!" Cato yells as he grabs Clove's wrists and kisses her. She struggles a while but finally gave up. Once Cato loosened his grip on her. She slaps him with the back of her hand and leaves him alone.

I nudge Troy and point at them.

"Drama." Troy says.

"Yup." I say. I felt bad for Clove. But, I couldn't let it show since Careers aren't supposed to show any emotion except for anger, hatred. Somewhere along those lines. We are definitely not aloud to show any sign of love.

**I am so sorry that this one is short! I don't have a lot of time right now and I just wanted to update this since it's been a while. I am waiting for the descriptions MusicDreamer101! **

**Oh! Go read iluvlittleanimebubbles story-Through My Eyes! It is a great fan fiction. For you people who don't know, MusicDreamer101, iluvlittleanimebubbles, and I are working together on some of our stories so you may find some names the same between mine and iluvlittleanimebubbles.**

**Until next time!**

**-Clato and Everlark Forever**


	11. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry I have been gone for a while. I have been very busy lately and I am still trying to get used to middle school. That's right people! I am finally in 6th grade! By the way, if you are reading Through My Eyes by iluvlittleanimebubbles, I want to let you know that it is now called May You Be Smiled Upon. It is very much like The Hunger Games. Anyway, let me start now.**

**Again, I am so sorry! I never wanted to take this long!**

Leni's POV

I am in the chariot with Renesmee, Jordan, and Logan. We are District 1, which was spells and potions. I am wearing a deep purple dress that reaches down to my mid thighs but gets longer in the back. It had a circlet strap from the back of her neck that connected her dress. My shoes were iron fist black sequin purple stripped peep toe heels. Luckily, my make-up was a minimum of deep purple lipstick, mascara, eye liner and smoky gray eye shadow. And finally, my hair was up in a half ponytail with purple highlights and the ends of my hair curled.

Jordan, on the other hand, was wearing black vest with black slacks and dress shoes. He looks cute in that. Jordan then runs his hand through his hair. MY GOD! Someone help me. Wait no, I can't fall in love with Jordan. For two reasons. First of all, he is my best friend. Renesmee, Logan, Leslie, Troy, Ryan, Misty, Dylan, Lia, Max and I have been friends for a long time. I am the closest to Jordan though since we were both the oldest in the group. Anyway, I can't just like him now because we are in the games! Only 1 can come out. There is no time to fall in love with someone.

I am a career. Careers do not love, careers do not care for one another. Careers fight. They survive. We kill. That is all we ever learned to do. In 4th grade, all of us; yes our whole group were in the same school. Since we were different ages, we were in different grades. But, all our 4th grade teacher said was: Careers do not love, careers do not care for one another. And so on. So now, that is all we careers ever think about. I can't believe I let love and friendship get in my way of winning.

Renesmee's POV

I am so jealous of Leni! She looks so pretty in that outfit. Why can't I look as pretty as her. She is so unique. I am just a simple and ordinary girl. Well, vampire. A simple vampire.

"You look gorgeous." I hear Logan say.

"Thanks." I say. I felt a blush come it's way on my cheek. Have I really let Logan in my walls too far? I hope I didn't. There is no way I can win the games if I have strong feelings for him.

"I love your outfit." he says. Before I could respond, Jordan calls him over. "Gotta go now." Logan says. I smile. I look at my outfit, then Logan's. He was wearing a deep purple vest with black slacks and dress shoes. I am wearing a black dress that reached the floor with a slit that reaches my upper thighs. I also had 2 inch straps that went off my shoulder and a purple ribbon that tied underneath my bust. I wore black corset heels and my hair was curled and left down. The make-up I had on were mascara, sparkly lip gloss, purple eyeliner and purple eye shadow.

After thinking about it, I actually didn't look that bad. I walk over to Leni.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey" she replies. "I still can't believe we were all reaped. I just can't bare to think about killing them. Especially Leslie. She is the youngest out of all of us. Leslie is like a little sister to me." she says to me.

"Yeah. Me too. Hey, did you know that Leslie isn't Leslie's real name?" I ask Leni. She shakes her head. "Leslie is her middle name. Her real name is Esther. Kids used to make fun of her name at school so she went by Leslie." I tell Leni. she just nods.

"She never-" Leni starts.

"Come on girls! Go get Jordan and Logan! You are out in 2 minutes." our escort, Dainy says.

**Hey! Again, I am so sorry for not updating this for a while. Just to let you guys know, the next few chapters may be like this. I am just using them to describe the character's costumes in the parade. I hope you guys are fine with that! Don't forget to check our my friend's story May You Be Smiled Upon by iluvlittleanimebubbles! **


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey! My friend iluvlittleanimebubbles is here to help me right now! Also, MusicDreamer101 came to my house to sleep over! Yay! But, unfortunately, she left in the morning, Anyway, I just want to thank both you guys and them for helping me! Those reviews and views are one of the things that inspire me. Okay, okay. I'll stop blabbering and start the chapter.**

**P.S. I am adding some scenes here. I don't really like writing this kind of stuff but...**

**This is for you MusicDreamer101! Me and iluvlittleanimebubbles worked our energy on this! It took us hours!**

**Okay... Enjoy!**

Lia's POV

I see Jordan and Logan messing with Leni and Renesmee. They look happy. I wished Max would act like that around me. He is always giving me a hard time. I don't even now why I have a crush on Max.

I blush at the thought. I look back at Leni and looked at her beautiful dress. Then I look at my own.

It is a a long floor length dress with the top sequined with different shades of blue with a necklace strap going around. Below the bust flowed endless waves of water showing off her curves. My hair was in airy curls that were directly under her bust. I also had pearl earrings and bracelets.

I look at Max and see he is wearing a dark electric blue vest and black slacks with dress shoes. God he is so hot! My god. I do not know what to do. He is walking up to me!

I turn around covering my cheeks so he can't tell I'm blushing.

Misty's POV

I see Max approaching Lia. That's odd, he usually ignores her except when he is going to make fun of her. And by the look on his face, doesn't look like he was in the mood. He walks up to her and grabs her shoulder and turns her around. The atmosphere around them...

I almost wanted to laugh. 'You go Lia!' Instead, I continue silently watching them secretly.

Leni appears behind me suddenly.

"Stalking them much?" She giggles hiding a smile behind her hand.

I nudge her on the shoulder, making her wince. "No...I'm just...watching...yea," I wanted to facepalm myself. _Smooth Misty. Smooth._

Then I see all happen: The one thing I never expected to happen. At first they were talking which was a bit odd, then they started fighting which wasn't that surprising since they couldn't stand each other, then finally, Max cupped Lia's face into his hands and kissed her.

"What the-" I start.

"Fu-" Renesmee tries to fill in for me but not before I elbow her. "-dge" she continues.

"You got that right." Leslie says as she approaches. As soon as she does, Leni ignores her questioning on why Max would do it.

"Why are you ignoring me!" Leslie yells.

"You didn't tell me that your real name was Esther!"

"What! That's all! I only didn't tell you that because I just never got the chance to!" I say.

"Then how come Renesmee knows!" she pouts and crosses her arms, looking like a little child, almost adorable in a way.

"She is my sister! Our parents broke up and she went with my dad! That's right! he never disappeared."

Leni's eyes soften a bit and her arms fall to her side, her starlight turquoise colored eyes stare at the floor. Suddenly, Jordan pops up behind Leni and puts his elbow on her shoulder. Leni winces and she's super surprised.

"Gah! What was that for?! Leni complains. She still looks like a child. Compare Jordan to her, they look like brother and sister. Jordan almost 3 feet taller than her.

He pats the top of her head, _Yep, just like a child_, and I see Lesie roll her eyes.

"Jeez, Leni, so dependent on me 'ey?" He teases and smiles. "What?!" Leni tries to shake away his elbow but fails and getting herself stuck in Jordan's grasp even more. Jordan laughs. Then he snaps his finger drawing less attention to him and Leni and points to the direction of Lia and Max._  
_

_Ohhhhh! That's right... them. _

I turn back around to see Leni and Jordan, but they disappeared. I shrug and turn my attention back to the two love birds.

Lia's POV

I know they're watching. All of them. My mind is blurred. Everything in my mind swirls. Kissed by Max Koles, the boy who always gives me a hard time, jokes around, annoys me 'till I want to die, ... The boy who I was just kissed by...

_What am I doing? __What am I doing? __What am I doing? __What am I doing,_ I think over and over and over again... Why do I have the feeling I don't want it to stop?

I push away from Max gently but he doesn't let go. Actually, he pulls me in even tighter. I'm about to cry, because of the debate in my mind. Then, I feel him bite my bottom lip. For somewhat reason, I slowly open my mouth and let him in.

_More... Don't stop._

_No stop. You'll regret it later. Stop. Don't get attached. _

_You'll only end up killing him._

Once that thought passes by mind I shove my hands hands against his chest and shove him away from me, almost 3 feet away.

I find myself gasping for air.

_I'm sorry... Max..._

I run in the other direction tears rolling down my face.

I don't bother to wipe it away.

Max's POV

She pushes me away. I am actually not surprised. I gave her a hard time her whole life. But, I didn't mean to... hurt her. It was only to get her attention. Oh well... I'll try again later. I have to get her to like me. I have to to tell her that I love her before we go into the games. I have to get her to like me before the games. So I can win. I need to go back to my family. I need to come home to my brother. I am his only family left. Our parents abandon us when I was young. I need to win, even if it means killing her.

But there was one thing that kept bothering me. Why did she kiss me back? Does she love me back? If so...why did she run away? I am so confused.

Lia's POV

I ran... and ran... until I was exhausted and I just collapsed. I lay on the ground and hold my bottom lip with my finger. _I was kissed..._

I hear footsteps behind me. A part of me hopes that it was Max coming for me, the other part of me burns hoping it's not him.

"Lia? Oh come here dear. It's Elsie. What's wrong?"I hear my escort say. I stand up and sigh, my hand still on my lips. My mind is still turning.

_What have I gotten myself into..._

I can feel my heart racing again. Elsie looks at me worriedly, "Are you alright Mrs. Shakugana?" My heart pounds, I can't control it. I don't even know why!?

"Nothing." I say. "I... I just want to go home." I lie.

"Oh... Well, the parade is starting. You are on in 5." she says still a bit worried. I nod. And with that, she leaves. I walk back to the chariots and hop on. Max gives me a worried look. I just ignore him and get a smirk on my face. I need to look tough and scary. I need the other tributes to be afraid of me. Our chariot starts to move and I almost fall off. Luckily, max grabs my hand and pulls be back up. People are pointing at Misty and I and I finally get a good look on her outfit.

She is wearing a strapless sequined mermaid dress that reached the floor with water ruffles coming from the bottom. The sequins were the colors of the sea like sea green, blue and gold. Her hair was in a bun with braids come from either sides to make it look like a crown and wore lip gloss.

Suddenly, Dylan kisses her. The crowd goes crazy. Then it all went too fast. Max copies Dylan and kisses me too. I hear the cheers grow louder. What have I gotten myself into?

**I hope you like it! Especially MusicDreamer101! I worked 3 hours to make this! I'll probably update again tonight. If not, maybe tomorrow in the evening.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. I honestly did not want to write those scenes in there. MusicDreamer101, you owe iluvlittleanimebubbles and I big time! Okay, I promised you guys that I would update soon so... hear I am! I'll get started now.**

**I do not own anything you might recognize. **

Esther's POV (Leslie)

I hear the audiences' cheers grow louder. If that was even possible. I turn around to see Dylan kissing Misty and Max kissing Lia. I nudge Troy.

"Look!" I say. I sound like a child when they see a butterfly or something they found amazing. Which for me, was Max kissing Lia. I had no problem with Dylan kissing Misty. What the heck! The whole group has been waiting for this moment! Dylan and Misty has always had a secret crush on each other. They were just to afraid to admit it. Dylan was wearing a sea green vest with and black slacks and dress shoes. Dylan seemed really pissed off at me ever since the reaping. What did I do to make these people mad at me?!

The chariot comes to a stop. "Leslie!" Troy yells. I noticed that I spaced out. "Huh?" I asked. "I to look at the other tributes! They look like freaks!" he yells trying to talk over the crowd. I actually look at the tributes. they do look like freaks. I wonder who their stylists are. Poor them.

District 3 girl, Alondra is wearing a yellow strapless tube dress that reached her upper thighs. She wore these killer stiletto heels and pounds of makeup that made her face look like plastic. Alondra's hair also looks burned probably from the curling iron or the straightener too much and she had way too many jewelry hanging from her neck, ears, and wrists. I'd hate to be her. The other District 3 girl, Jaliyah, wore a ruffled orange dress that didn't even match her skin complexion at ALL and it barely covered her bottom and top. Her skin was a bit pink because of an allergic reaction from the foundation she used.

Both boys from district 3 wore black slacks and dress shoes. One boy wore, I think the name was Shin, wore a white vest. The other boy, he looked quite like our friend Alexander who moved to another district, wore a gold vest.

Wait, could that be Xander? I nudge Troy with my elbow. "Oww." he says. "Why are you always doing that?" he whines.

"What district did Xander move to?" I ask.

"Our friend Alexander?" he asks. I nod. "District 3. Why?" he asks.

"Look." I say pointing to Alexander. Lia will be happy to see him. Well... if she ever finds out. She's been avoiding us lately, except when it was necessary. I shake my head trying to get the thought out. I'm not going to involved in this. It's Lia's problem. I put my attention back to the other tributes, looking at their costumes.

The District 5 wore transportation like stuff like the first girl. She was wearing a black tire. What kind of costume is that? Anyway, District 6 wore fancy things. To be honest, they kind of look like those tributes from District 1 back when there was the Hunger Games.

All the costumes actually made sense.

District 1 was Spells and Potions

District 2 was Masonry

District 3 was Grains

District 4 was Water

District 5 was Transportation

District 6 was Luxury

And depending on who their mentors are, they should be able to survive the games. Most should survive a long period of time. I mean District 1 has Rue, Johanna, Marvel, and Jonah (district 4 boy in the Hunger Games). District 2 has Cato, Clove, Annie and Finnick. District 3- Cashmere, Gloss, Thresh and Finch (Foxface). District 40- Katniss, Peeta, Mayislee, and Haymitch. Mayislee was from Haymitch's games. I don't know how they both made it out alive.

About districts, the sisters from 6 look like complete sluts. Sarah, the older sibling had a pink, ruffly, tight tube dress that had a bow on her bust. It was covered with pink glitters and sparkles along with the rest of her body. She wore no makeup trying to look natural but failed miserably. She kept batting her eyelashes but made it look like she had a twitching disorder. I also noticed that in about a day, she was able to flirt with all the guys.

Her sister, Hanna, also known as the younger sibling, wore a yellow dress like Sarah's except shorter and a lot tighter. Unlike Sarah, she wore make-up but overdid by a little. She also curled her hair and added highlights that didn't even show her natural hair color. her heels made her look taller but also added the fact that she had short, stubby legs.

The chariot finally comes to a stop again. I realized that the President finished saying his speech. We are now talking to our stylists and mentors on how good we were. Clove comes up to me.

"That was amazing, Sweetheart! You did great, but the thing I noticed was that you were a little dazed there. Are you okay?"

"Yea, sorry I was just thinking about the other tributes."

"Oh, don't worry about them," she leans into my ear, "You'll do great."

"Thanks," I smile up to my mentor. I give her hug. I never thought Clove acted like this. She always acted so fierce and strong.

"Oh come on! You got to see where you'll be staying at." our escort beams excitedly.

"Actually, the other career mentors, Cato, and I reserved a time for them train until midnight. Go change into these then meet me at the training center." she says handing me casual clothes. I nod and went to the bathroom to change.

I walk into the training center and see Clove, Cato, a few other mentors are there with a few tributes. I see my friends and walk up to them.

"Who are we waiting for?" I ask.

"Emily." Leni says as Emily walks in.

"Okay. This time is for us mentors to see what you guys can do so don't try out anything new today. Do that tomorrow. We just want to see what you can do so we can give you some advice. As you know, we each have our own talents so that is the station we will be at. Go on now." Cato says.

We all nod and head to our stations. I go over to the throwing knives station where I see Clove giving Emily some tips. Emily tries again and hits one ring away from the center. She leaves and I walk up, grab a few knives and pressed the red button to start the simulators. One by one, the targets light up and I hit all of them in the bulls-eye.

"Great job." Clove says. "You remind me of myself sometimes." she says. "Next." I smile to her and then went over to the archery station to see Katniss there waiting for someone to come. I pick up a bow, lots of arrows and started the simulator. Again, as each target lights up, I hit each dead on the heart. The last one, I aimed for the head. This is the real me. Deadly and lethal and I love it.


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello! I love being a 6th grader! More freedom! Yay! Anyway, I hope you liked my last chapter. I know that it wasn't that interesting but I still have to ease it in. Trust me, once the games start, it will be a lot more interesting. I have the plot all planned out. By the way, I'm writing this chapter with iluvlittleanimebubbles. Please check her out her story 'May You Be Smiled Upon'! We colab so it would be a great help to her and me! Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games characters or anything you recognize**.

My escort leads me upstairs. I am so exhausted from training. I was too tired to tour around so I went in my room and collapsed on the bed. The last thing I saw before I drifted off into a deep sleep was the clock. It read 1:00 am. Surprising. I have never in my entire life stayed up this late. I always slept early because I had to train. Being in the games have been my dream so I well, trained everyday starting from 5 in the morning to 8 at night. Right after that, I ate and then slept.

"Wake up!" I hear. It's not annoying capitol accent, I wonder who it could be. Maybe Troy, or Ryan.

"Hey, come on! I have to show you something," I recognize Troy's voice. I groggily sit up, from not having enough sleep, and rub my eyes awake.

Troy's expression looks, well, wide awake and excited. Oh gosh, hopefully nothing that involves him beating me in a game or something he's really good at.

"Okay, just give me a second to get ready and you can show me what 'thing' you need to show me," I use my fingers as a little quote around 'thing'.

"Alright." Troy leaves the room and closes the door. I wonder how he got in even though I lock the door. I shrug it off and grab some freshly made clothes and head into the bathroom. I wear some ordinary and comfortable clothes, black yoga pants and a tanktop.

I walk out of my room and I see Troy waiting on the couch, his feet crossed, chewing on some grapes.

"Great, you're ready," He says standing up.

"What exactly were you going to show me this early in the morning?" It was around 7:00 A.M. and I called it early, because this was our only day off of training, before Evaluation. I could have slept the whole day! I also added, "Toss me a grape, too."

"I happened to get you something," he says. Then tosses a grape and it land right in my mouth and I grin. And the next thing I saw was unbelievable. Behind the couch, he pulled out a big, brown bag and took out a new pair of ice skates. I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say. But, all I thought about were three things. One, where did he get these, two, why would he get me something like this, and three where did he get these!?  
Troy smiled and put a hand behind his neck, "Haha, sorry it's all of a sudden."

"Troy, these are amazing!" I sat down and put them on. I was so excited to wear skates again. I pick them up and tried them on. I noticed that the brand was Riedell. This was made by father's workers. It reminds me of home.

They were perfectly comfortable around my ankles and my toes. Forget the term, 'you need to break them in first to get used to them'. I stood up and walked a couple step and them, and sat back down.

"Where did you get them," I asked.

"Nothing to be concerned about," He smiled. "But that's not all. Guess what I found in the basement of the training room? A rink!"

"A roller skating rink?" I said.

"No, of course not! An ice skating rink!" He said proudly, of his discovery.

"Yes! Let's go!" I was too excited to go, I forgot that I still had my skates on and I tripped. Troy laughed, "Haha, okay let's go." Suddenly, he grabbed my hand to stand up but then he swung me up on his back. "Hold on tight, alright?"

"Wait. I gotta go change first." I say. I hop off Troy and quickly take off my skates. I then go in my room and change into a skating outfit. No wonder why they had some in the drawers. They had an ice rink in the basement. That was completely unexpected. I pick out a red and black dress. It looked like something a female version of Seneca Crane would wear. Before I run out of the room, I take a skating sweater with me that had the number 2 on it and also put on my skates. As I go out, Troy picks me up and puts me on his back like in a piggy back ride.

I hesitated, "T-troy you don't need to do this. I can just take my skates off."

"What a big time waster! Come on, we have to get back before breakfast or our escorts will think that we're running away." Troy leaped up and I hugged his neck, not too tight to choke him. I buried my face in the back of his neck, even though no one was watching, I didn't want anyone to know that I was blushing.

Troy opened the big, heavy door of the ice rink, and a gush of frigid wind blew in my face. It felt like heaven, to feel the cold air around my skin, the cool gush of wind piercing my face. It felt almost like home.

"Hey Les一 Esther!" I heard a recognizable voice.

"Leni! You're here too?" I said surprised.

"Yea! Everyone's here!" She smiled and giggled. I looked around the rink and there was everyone. Dylan and Misty, in the corner of the rink, Max and Lia are on opposite sides of each other, for some reason, and Leni was here with Jordan to greet us. I know Leni and Jordan are best friends and it's just hilarious that the would plan something like this for me, together. I saw Renesmee running in, coming late. Lodan trailed her. One person was not here that I remembered though, Ryan.

We all began to free skate and I tried to beg Troy to skate with us but he said he couldn't even balance on skates. He stood off to the side watching us like a supervisor. Luckily, he didn't look bored, he looked like he was studying how people skated.

I've always wanted to skate again, and I'm so glad I did with all my friends. I practice my axel, double toe-loop, and triple lutz, landing perfectly on one leg. Well, except on the triple lutz. I could use a bit more work on it. It is one of the hardest jump, next to the quadruples. I craned my head to check what the others were doing.

I saw Dylan accidentally crash into Lia. Well, only Dylan fell on the ground but not Lia. I guessed he was still learning. I saw Misty gliding on the ice like it's nothing. She's a mermaid so she's a pro at these kinds of things. Dylan tries to keep up, but he reminds me of a dog trying to swim. I hide in a laugh. Max is trying his best to balance on his skates. He steadily pulls himself on the wall. I remember doing that when I was learning.

Logan looked like a pro too. He wasn't perfect, but he knew the basics, just like Renesmee. I saw Renesmee make up some excuse to hold Logan's arm. I giggle to myself when I see her blushing at his muscles. I almost laugh out loud! They glide through the ice together, Renesmee looking pretty while Logan looking just as handsome, almost like moviestar couples. Typical Renesmee, innocent looking, but clever and plays her cards smart.

What I found kind of cute was Jordan was trying to teach Leni how to skate. Jordan held Leni's arms, and she kept balanced. I heard Jordan say that she was depending on him again, like always, and Leni almost blurt out loud, denying him again. She was always the one who wouldn't admit her faults, and we all still like her for it. I heard Troy laugh from behind me and I skate over to him and we watch how Leni's ice skating lesson was going. Jordan is still pulling her across the ice. She starts to get the hang of it, and he let's go, still keeping his eyes on her. He didn't notice the group Dylan, Lia, Misty, Max, Logan, and Renesmee were right behind him and they all collided. Leni luckily didn't join the huge doggy pile. Troy and I laughed out loud so hard. I was going to miss this. Us being together like this, hanging out.

Leni was also laughing and Jordan grinned, the smile on everyone's face making it just a little bit brighter in here. We can hear what he says all the way from here.  
"Oh Leni, you're missing out. Why don't you join us?" And with the tip of his skate, he trips Leni. She gasped landing on top of Jordan and he laughed. Everyone else did too. Leni couldn't help but laugh with them. I was about to make my way over there until Troy grabbed my wrist.

"May I have this, umm, skate," He said trying to sound like a gentlemen. I thought he was just playing, so I played along. "You may."

We glided to the middle of the rink and we started skating a duet. I smiled up at him. He was so good, especially that I've never seen him skate before. He twirled me around, and carried me, spun me. I even tried doing the death spin which nearly killed me. No wonder why it's called that.

We ended in a grand pose, and it almost felt like we rehearsed this before, and stuck the landing. Lia, Leni, and everyone started to clap, and out of habit, I bowed. In the corner of my eye In the corner of my eye I was Troy bowing too. We looked at each other and he winked. It was time to go. It was also the first time I saw twinkling in his eyes. I blink rapidly trying to get rid of the thought. Were just friends and nothing more. I wanted to keep it that way, especially before the games.

We made it back in time, just before breakfast. I felt bad, because Troy carried me all the way back again, since I didn't have extra shoes to wear. I slipped my skated off and put them snuggly into my drawer. An avox set the table and we sat down and ate... was this pizza? I silently laugh. This reminds me so much of home. After every skating competition, swim meet, any competition in sports actually, my parents would always take my friends and I out to get pizza.

"What are you planning to do for Evaluation tomorrow?" I ask Troy in between bites.

He gave me a look. Not a new look, but one I swear I've seen only once before. I can tell by the way he looks is that he doesn't want to say. He wants to make a good impression on the gamemakers, and make sure something or someone doesn't top him, especially with Emily and Ryan also around the table.

I try to start a conversation over all this silence. I turn to Ryan, but he seems so plaintive. He missed the fun morning in the rink, I wonder why? I was about to say something to him, but I decided not too. His blonde hair hanging over his eyes as he swished his food around with his fork. Emily just ate silently, but I can tell the was spacing out about something. I looked from back and forth between those two. I had a sneaking suspicion, just like always.

I was getting WAY TO BORED from the silence, beside the chewing and the slurping. I suddenly blurted out, "PASS THE CHEESE!" I heard Troy almost choke of laughter. Ryan lifted his head up totally confused and dazed. Emily literally passed the cheese to me, naturally. Well that didn't work out a suspected.

After our awkward meal I walked around our place utterly bored. I decided to explore the roof for a while. I swung open the door leading to the roof and I unexpectedly saw Ryan sitting there looking over the ledge, his hair flipping back and forth over the light wind, looking at the view below. His deep blue eyes turned to look at me. Crud, I probably stared at him to long, probably thinking I was a stalker or something.

His chin gestured me to come stand next to him and I did. I finally thought this was a place to have a good conversation. His expression wasn't in the mood to talk, but I can tell he was urging to speak to me about something. I looked over the afternoon sun, covered by clouds. The wind also dramatically swishes my hair all over. Ryan turns to face me and he speaks.

Ryan's POV

I heave out, "What are you doing for Evaluations?" Esther seems taken aback. I see her turn back to the covered sun. "Whatever they expect me to do I guess."

"You don't wanna tell me do you," I suspect.

"No, thats not what I really meant to say. I honestly don't know if there's a routine that the gamemakers haven't already seen." She says.

She's got a good point. I don't know either what to reply back, so I say, "What do you feel about all this? About the Survival Games? About the reapings or all the prepping just to become bait for others to hunt down?"

She thinks for a second, but she doesn't answer.

"I always thought that we're the 'game' itself. All of us game pieces being moved where to go, and what to do. It feels unfair."

"I get it now," Esther says, "Why you've been deep in thought lately."

"You noticed me?"

"Yea, of course. I know you too well just to see on your face if you're in trouble."

I don't know what happened, but something inside of me just snapped like sticks. I broke. "No, you don't get it," my voice came out hoarse and quiet. "You don't know a thing."

She blinked, "What are you trying to say?"

"You wouldn't be able to know how I feel. No one does, and no one will. Everyone thinks they can read what's happening inside my head when they actually don't. No one can see inside my head." My hand clutches into a fist. "Even you."

She stays silent. And I continue, "People have been reading me all this time like I was a book. Even Cato. I don't know how to explain, but I'm just sick and tired of being a just a game piece! Another useless person chosen to kill others. It's just sick."

"I feel the same way…" She says whispering. She sits down and I join. "We may be game pieces, but the way to become free, is to break through, to outwit the controller," Esther grabs a small little pebble and tosses it off the ledge and it bounces back from an invisible wall.  
"Stuck in a game, unable to escape. But once they set us free, that's how games blow our minds."

It's hard to grasp what shes putting down, but she seems to loosen up a bit. She leans over and hugs me, whispering , "We'll all find a way to escape… somehow."

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! It's the longest I've ever done thanks to iluvlittleanimebubbles! Thank you so much! I would have never done this chapter without you! To you readers, please try reading her story: May You Be Smiled Upon. If you like the Hunger Games, you'll surely like her story. It is a crossover between The Unwanteds and Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is sort of an anime but I'll tell you that The Unwanteds was made from the inspiration of the Hunger Games so... I hope you guys give it a try.**

**I also want to say I am sorry for not updating in a long time. I've kind of been having writer's block lately. Anyways, I will try to update as soon as I can. I spend all my free time planning this story anyway.**

**-Clato and Everlark Forever**


End file.
